The present invention relates to project management and the like and more particularly to a method and system for holistic project management.
Multiple, complex systems may be used within an organization to track and monitor projects, such as Six Sigma projects or the like, and to provide data to coaches, project managers and senior management. However, there are no known automated methods or systems for use with such projects that include prioritization, governance and project management capabilities and features in a single integrated system. Additionally, there are no known offerings or solutions that offer a complete or holistic means to track and manage a portfolio of multiple projects from proposal, through governance to completion. Consequently, data can be lost, promising projects or opportunities missed or mismanaged, corporate processes circumvented and inertia lost in implementing projects because of administrative stumbling blocks or roadblocks.